narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizure
Category:MaddiKitten Mizure Shōrai Mizure Shōrai '( 将来 水 レ " しょうらい 'ミづ レ", Shōrai'' 'Mizure) is a young woman who recently became a Jonin in the past few years. She's often seen with Kakashi in their spare time, and tends to be quite the teasing type. She enjoys reading Icha Icha Paradise with Kakashi as well. She loves expensive seafood, especially shrimp, and seems to be the only person Kakashi won't be cheap for, within "reasonable" standards anyway. She's very quick on her feet, when she battles she means business, and Kakashi has said to his students and others, "It's not the best idea to poke the leopard with a stick.. unless you're okay with getting punished by her 'claws'." Reffering to her Carbon Claws ''and tendancy to snap if aggitated till she's enraged. She's well known now a days in the village and in the Land of Fire for her ''Carbon Release and Chakra branching & nature transformation abilities, as well as her ruthless tendancy to absorb another's chakra through her Chakra Sealing Chains and coming back at her opponents with their own chakra at her disposal. Background & Character Development '''Heritage On her father's side, Mizure inherits the Shōrai clan's kekkei genkai abilities and her father teaches her how to properly utilize the Carbon Release and master it to the point of easy useage without a handsign for partial coverage. On her mother's side, she learns the chakra absorption technique and how to use a fuinjutsu to hold back an enemies chakra to absorb it for herself becoming the Chakra Sealing Chains hiden. 'Birth - Academy Days' Editing... 'Post Academy - Chunin Grad.' Editing... Personality 'General Personality' Mizure is well known for her force of character, relentlessness, and courageous acts in battle as well as her kind and caring self when around the village and not under threat. She has a good source of common sense, knowledge, and adept fighting instincts. She's also been known to speak her mind, but has learned through experience to hold her tongue against authority figures most of the time. When she was younger, 11-14, she had a BAD reputation of getting punished for talking back to the 4th and 3rd Hokage and had to do community service as a result. Mizure is very often encouraging and compassionate when it comes to her allies and often very cheerful and content, with a good sense of humor. She's the teasing type, but not the pranking type, however, but she does love seeing pranks pulled by others. Mizure has deep empathy and understanding as she's suffered her fair share of problems and she keeps up good morals and honest perspectives, but when it comes to her friends and Kakashi, it's very difficult not to be unbiased. She makes it a principle to always be honest with her friends, family, and allies in important and serious situations and she's not the bullying type, but when it comes to other tactics, if it is needed to turn the favor, she usually doesn't do the talking in those cases. While it's true Mizure is attentive on missions and in battle, this, however, doesn't affect some form of absent mindedness outside of missions when she's relaxed and care free. She's been known to be distracted by shiny objects as well as losing a few items of her own and not remember where she put them. Some of her downsides include her cockiness which follows her moxie and her high sense of curiosity. She's often a very curious "kitten" so to speak when it comes to things she wants to know or wants to get ahold of, examples are shiny objects and secret documents. She usually would just sneak into the room when no one was looking and hand it in her hand reading it when Hiruzen or Tsunade came back before getting scolded for reading something that wasn't hers, but she was was smart enough not to look at forbidden jutsu documents. Lastly, she's the type to rush into things when enraged. 'Fears' Like many, Mizure fears her own death, and the death of loved ones, she is deeply afraid of crows as she's read up on them and they have a bad rumor of knowing the human face well enough to go for the vulnerable spots and taking out a person's eyes, she also dislikes spiders, and is also afraid of leeches for their abilities to suck blood and feed off chakra of anything or anyone with that resource. 'Insecurities' Mizure does have some insecurities. She doesn't like her glasses and thinks it's highly unfair she had to end up wearing them, and was very insecure about her chest never getting any bigger between the ages of 16-19, until when it did about 2 years later, she didn't like her chest size being "too" big and giving her back problems as well as being an attraction for guys, especially when they're drunk. Mizure often avoids bars because of her breasts being grabbed by a very drunk, perverted old man with long white spikey hair resembling a lion's mane. It has only happened once, but it would deeply embarass her if someone groped or grabbed them ever again. 'Coping Tactics' When Mizure becomes embarrassed she tends to find some place to hide and feel secure: up in a nearby tree, on top of a building, in a bush, etc. When Mizure is afraid, she seeks Kakashi's attention, but when he's not present, she tends to summon Pakkun, when he's not involved on missions, to hold in her arms and rub his tummy. If all else is not present, she'll keep to herself when alone, or if in public she'll go to Hizuren or Shizune (depending) for comfort and support. 'Good Qualities' *Moxie (force of character, courageous, ruthlessness in battle or when enraged) *Kind, caring *Good source of common sense, knowledge, and fighting instincts. *Encouraging and compassionate of her allies *Cheerful and a good sense of humor *Attentive to unusual objects *Empathy and understanding *Good morals and honest perspectives, "mostly" unbiased *Makes it a principle to not tell a lie in a serious situation *Not the bullying type 'Bad Habits' *Cocky *High curiosity *Absent minded, distracted by shiny things, can misplace objects *Rushes into things when enraged 'Likes' *Seafood, herbal and hot tea, broth, noodles *Training, long walks, running, and climbing *Books, manga, ex. Icha Icha series *Sketching, drawing *Warm baths, hot springs, sleeping in only a nightshirt and a pair of panties 'Dislikes' *Raw fish, fish roe, fishcake *Her glasses *Spiders *Crows *Leeches *Her large endowments/breasts *Sitting down, unless when eating or reading *Sharp objects, paper cuts, being called "girlie" or "that chick" *Bars, Jiraiya and Tsunade when they're drunk 'Hobbies' *Long walks, running, training, climbing *Reading; especially with Kakashi when he's not busy, drawing, sketching *Bathing in the hot springs Appearance Mizure often wears an unusual attire for a jonin, where most of them wear a once piece. She wears a top similar to Tsunade's, though it seems to support her a good bit better than Tsunade's top, she wears her headband around her neck colored in a light blue tint and the leaf village symbol on the plate. She wears fishnets along her arms and her legs to her toes, covered partially by her black boots with an opening above the center of the foot. She wears gloves similar to Kakashi's and a scarf around her wiast in which the two ends hang down and move about when she's active. She wears a type of wrapping or sectioned skirt not unlike Konan's original attire when she was young , but instead has a strapped on pouch rather than it being directly connected to the attire itself. On the pouch, there is a bearing of the leaf symbol and two stripes down the front and the back. She also wears a single peaced fishnet that just covers more of her cleavage down to bathing suit style at her crotch and a pair of black shorts underneathe her skirt. Her physical features consist of rather large endowments with slight visible cleavage, a pair of light blue glasses upon her face, deep blue eyes, and her hair often worn down and it falls to mid calve length.. Abilities 'Chakra Branching & Nature Change' Mizure has a unique ability to branch chakra from parts of her body, change the nature, and wield the part she creates like an extension of herself. By using the required handsigns, Mizure is able to resemble claws made from lightning nature and chakra branching. 'Weights, Speed Boosting, & Light Weight Rock Technique' Mizure got some influence by training off and on with Gai's team. She learned to use weights on her heels as Lee did and using the earth release: light-weight rock technique to lighten the load when she needed extra speed, and whenever she wanted to get absolutely serious, she'd take them off. She's only .5 away from Lee and Gai's speed which can make a big difference as her Taijutsu skills aren't as efficient, but makes up for it with great defense against taijutsu with her carbon shield. (see kekkei genkai for redirection link to carbon release) 'Kekkei Genkai' See Carbon Release for details. 'Chakra Sealing Chains' And incomplete version of the Adamantine Sealing Chains that focuses on a target's chakra and can be used to extend the range of the chakra absorption technique by running through the chains to the target. The idea of these chains is to not allow the target to use chakra while tied up in the grip of these chains and/or to absorb their chakra for Mizure to use for herself. Tricky to get out of, but not impossible as some have been able to escape from this technique in the past and even in the present day. Stats & Writer's Quote " I'd say Mizure is rather 'average' for a female jonin, even b-rank, in over all stat total. I would say it's rather fair and balanced compared to people like, let's say, Kakashi or Tsunade. with 35 or higher stats. Mizure is also honestly very high in her stats as you can tell by the 4's and the 3's and stuff, but she has obvious flaws, don't worry! Her speed is greatly increased by a very similar method used by Lee, but with a slight uniqueness or second level to it than just taking them off. She attempts to study her opponent by lightening herself with the earth release: light-weight rock technique before taking off the weights, but even with that, she still comes up short by .5 points which can account for a lot of room to be defeated in a sparring match. Her taijutsu abilities are good due to the fact she needed to learn a lot of hand to hand combat with her carbon release: carbon claws technique and to better protect herself in battle and avoid and evade thought her speed can often make it difficult to slow down when going in a particular direction at her top speed. Also, keep in mind, she's not able to retain this speed or use any other jutsu when using her carbon release so she can become extremely limited with her jutsu at the cost of protection from taijutsu and weapons. Her strength is average for a female jonin as is her stamina, though upped by .5 due to her carbon release: carbon shield. Her increased speed does not increase her hand seal forming speed, so this remains average. She only utilizes a single genjutsu technique which is the sole reason she has the yin release available to her, nothing more nothing less. Mizure's ninjutsu skills are also high because of her ability to use chakra branching and advanced nature transformation to make somewhat of an extension of her body such as claws and even a tail formed by lightning. Most kunoichi are very intelligent and as you'd expect with her glasses, Mizure is no exception." - MaddiKitten Part I Coming soon... Part II Coming soon... Trivia *''Mi '-美 (mi) "beautiful" or 実 (mi) "truth"'', '''Mizu - 水 (mizu) "water", '''Zure' - (zure) "gap". These are just some different ways in using the syllable combinations or by themselves. The meaning of each syllable depends on the kanji used for them within the name. *'Mi '-美 (mi)'' "beautiful" or 実 (mi) "truth", Yu '- 優 (yu) "gentleness, superiority" or 夕 (yu) "evening", 'Ri '- 莉 (ri) "jasmine" or 里 (ri) "village" *'Shourai/Shōrai '将来 or しょうらい - Future,usually near; prospects. Also the name of what is considered a lucky charm, '''Somin Shorai. *Mizure is not a close relative, blood relative to Naruto or Kushina due to the fact she's from a different branch of the family than they were. *The Uzumaki on Mizure's mother's side were known as pacifists and kept to themselves, not forming any bonds to any villages until their arrival in Konohagakure, yet, still staying outside of the village to avoid the constant bustling of people and village affairs. Mizure was still considered to be under Konoha's jurisdiction ever since she joined the academy and graduated. *Mizure did not inherit the mostly dominant trait of the Uzumaki women's red hair, she got her father's hair instead, but got blue eyes like her mother, grandmother, and great grandmother.. Quotes *(to Kakashi as young adults, age 21 and 18) "Ohh, whatcha reading there? It looks like it's pretty intruiging~ Mind if I read with you?" *(to Gai and his students on the training field) "Your methods are a bit extreme, but so long as you still retaint your morals, I still have high regards for you and your students. Kakashi feels the same way, he just won't admit it. You know how he can be~" *(to the new Team Kakashi at Ichiraku after the bell test the day before) "Kakashi has your best interests on his mind, he just prefers a rather... "tough love" type of approach. The world isn't easy, so he's not going to make it easy. Understand? *(to Kakashi and Sakura about Gaara during Lee's match) "His eyes,.. they're so lonely..." *(to Naruto about Gaara after his mission) "He's changed a lot, hasn't he? I hope you won't mind trying to visit him with me sometime. After all, he's "your" friend. Friends should visit each other, right~?" Reference Icons, Infobox Instructions, , Empty OC Article Template, Carbon Release Maddi's Other OCs: Karuna Ametsuchi Suggested OC Pages: Kurei Shuhou Webstites: MaddiKitten's DeviantART You can contact MaddiKitten in the link above~ Feel free to comment on her profile or even send a note! You can even fave and comment on her artwork, anything will do. Just, remember, please be polite~! Thank you for dropping by! "Don't be afraid to give some honest critique. This should go by canon standards, not what you 'think' is correct based on your opinion of the canon. Please and thank you. Oh! And please be polite!" - MaddiKitten '''Check out a fanfic chapter I'm writing? It's probably not like, amazing, but still, I could use some opinions and comments/critiques. - '''http://fav.me/d8ckt2m Sorry for changing the last name so much, I think I'll be happy with Shorai for a while if not for good. ^^; Category:DRAFT